Yuki's Answer
by Animegoddess3
Summary: Shuichi is thinking of getting a sexchange for Yuki and wants to know his thoughts. Will Yuki be able to PHYSICALLY prove to Shuichi that he's fine with the way things are? XXX YukixShuichi sorry only oneshot


PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME…IT'S LIKE 1AM AND I'M BORED SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS o.O OH AND I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION OR ANY OF THE HOTT DREAMY SEXY GORGEOUS GUYS IN THERE

The day was... somewhat normal. Shuichi had just walked in the door of the apartment where he and Yuki were living together. Yuki was just sitting... sitting and reading with a cigarette snug in his mouth, typical Eiri Yuki and who none other than Shuichi to disturb his short moment of peace? His entrance was the usual, loud with a huge smile, ready to greet Yuki with his happiness. His grin was really big today, freakishly big. It made Yuki somewhat curious as to how. Shuichi saw that he had now drawn the attention his way and made his darting zoom towards Yuki, grasping him tightly with a love filled hug. He then quickly but reluctantly let go of Yuki and laid his head face up on Eiri's lap, looking straight at him, and his smile still wide as ever. Shuichi gripped a packet of papers that were tightly wrapped in his hands and said with a giddy tone and drool somewhat dripping from his lips, "I'm home Yu...ki."

Yuki ignored the parcel in Shuichi's hands as he wondered if his lover had hit his head a little bit harder than usual this time. His stared at Shuichi with cold confusion on his face and went back to his reading, lighting another cigarette. "You're a little cheerier than usual," Eiri mumbled through his lips as smoke popped out as he exhaled the essence from the stick of tobacco.

Shuichi's look went dumb as he sat up from his position and sat next to Yuki as if he was a dog. "Umm...Yuki?" he said, in an 'I'm about to request something' tone.

Yuki glanced over to Shuichi then back to his book. "What?" he asked.

Shuichi fiddled with his thumbs but finally stopped as he cleared his throat to speak loud and clearly. "Would you kiss me?" Yuki gave no response and just continued what he was doing, making no glances. A pout full look came on Shuichi's face as he crossed his arms and said once again. "Would you kiss me...pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase!"

Yuki shut his book and pulled Shuichi towards him. "Fine, just shut up already," he said. He pushed back Shuichi's hair and forcefully pressed his lips against his lover's. His tongue slithered through and entangled itself with Shuichi's tongue. Yuki pushed Shuichi's back against the sofa seat. He kissed him large and passionately, the way Shuichi liked it. He gasped for air once or twice but Yuki would not end it. His lips traveled down to Shuichi's, but he was then pushed away. Shuichi was satisfied. That kiss was the best he had received from Yuki in a while. He took in his breaths for a few short moments then faintly smiled at Yuki. "You liked that," said Yuki.

Shuichi nodded and his small grin slowly faded away. "Are you happy like this?" he asked, picking up his packet and clenching it once again.

Now Yuki knew that Shuichi had cracked. That question was just too normal to be coming out of his lover's mouth. "...What?" Those were the only words Yuki could say to answer Shuichi. He wasn't sure if he had just been hallucinating.

"Is it okay to you that I'm a guy?" Shuichi had been pondering about this for a long time. His feelings for Yuki were strong, but Yuki's feelings for him were always something that he had questioned. Yuki was engaged after all, and he had a few female shags here and there. "Would you kiss me more passionately if I was a girl?"

Yuki was a little surprised from his lover's question, though he did not show it. He took the papers that Shuichi was holding in his hand and examined it closely. It was a request form for...breast implants. A small invisible twitch came upon Yuki's eye as he looked to Shuichi who was apparently having a serious, questionable look on his face. "You think I would feel better knowing that every night I am banging a transexual?" he said dully as if it wasn't a question, more of a statement.

Eiri got up and slowly moved towards Shuichi. Hi head drew nearer and nearer until he was now passionately kissing Shuichi once again. He pulled of his lover's jacket and the two slowly fell to the floor, though Yuki's lips did not move. He quickly ripped open Shuichi's shirt and his head started to move slowly down to Shuichi's neck. Shuichi knew there would be no sleeping for a while. He started to slowly undo the buttons on Yuki's shirt while his lover was now kissing him multiple times on his bare chest.

Yuki was now un-zippering his lover's pants while Shuichi did the same. He gasped as Yuki continued to kiss him, his lips getting lower and lower. He pulled off Yuki's ebony black pants, followed by his silky scarlet boxers. Shuichi gasped once more as Yuki ripped his pants from him. The lovers were now both nude and bare skin. Yuki did not flinch once nor did he gasp. He worked his way lower and lower down Shuichi body until he finally got down to the pelvis region. Shuichi felt it now. He was hot and burning as he felt Yuki's touch. It was gentle and without usual aggression when the two of made love. Shuichi was full of heat as you could tell from his erectness. He became longer and longer and harder and harder. He started to moan louder and louder and didn't care if anybody else heard.

This was just how he liked it. Yuki was always the one to do all the work. The pleasure stopped when he stopped, but Yuki was far from done. He slowly moved his way back up Shuichi's body, causing him to tingle and sweat. He moaned louder and louder. This was definitely the hottest and most passionate he had received. Eiri's body was now completely on top of his lover. His own erector set was now caressing Shuichi's as he kissed him on the lips once more, gliding his tongue down Shuichi's throat. There was no complaining.

Shuichi grasped tightly onto Yuki until he broke away and flipped Shuichi on his stomach. Both of them were now trickling with sweat. Shuichi grew happy and sad at the same time. He knew it was now Yuki's final phase, the best part, but it was the last part. He shouted and gasped and moaned stronger, longer, louder each time he felt to warm sensation offered by Yuki's touch. The pleasure lasted for a long time as Yuki physically gave his message to Shuichi. His exhaustion caused him to finally stop. He panted and sweated as he watched the equally tired Shuichi turn around to face him. His body collapsed on top of his lover's and they kissed one more time, still able to feel each other's passion through their deflowerers.

Yuki's head rested on the ground next to Shuichi's head for a moment as he whispered in his ear. "Consider this an answer to your question. Anything else to say?"

Shuichi was still breathing deep as he heard his lover's words. Nothing would come out of his mouth besides the word, "More..."

Yuki then lifted his head once more and planted his lips again on Shuichi's. The two kissed passionately through the night until they both fell asleep, their lips still pressed against each other's.

YEAH UMM….I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A FAN FIC IN A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(YOU GET THE PICTURE)NG TIME…AND THIS WAS MY FIRST GRAVVIE FIC EVER SO I UNDERSTAND IF IT LIKE SUCKS. I AM A TAD RUSTY ANYWAY (AND MY LOW SELF CONFIDENCE ISN'T REALLY HELPING ME AT THIS PARTICULAR AUTHOR'S NOTE MOMENT ;) WELL…UHH..REVIEW..UHH…please?


End file.
